


All of the Stars

by LilNeps



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Songfic, Tsukki is a loser when in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilNeps/pseuds/LilNeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song All of the Stars from Ed Sheeran, I suggest listening to it while reading!<br/><br/><i>He received confessions and love letters before. He turned them all down, but he received them.</i><br/><i>He never thought it'd be so difficult to confess his own feelings, though. He almost feels sorry for the way he always brushed off the feelings of the ones confessing to him. Almost.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	All of the Stars

_**So open your eyes and see** _

_**The way our horizons meet** _

 

He received confessions and love letters before. He turned them all down, but he received them.

He never thought it'd be so difficult to confess his own feelings, though. He almost feels sorry for the way he always brushed off the feelings of the ones confessing to him. Almost.

He always thought he was a rational person. He decided his actions perfectly as well: wait until they're alone, tell him he likes him, put on his headphones and head home, leaving Yamaguchi the time to answer him. That way, if he doesn't feel the same way, he can act like nothing happened.

But it's hard focusing on his plan once he's walking side by side with him, watching him talk about something - not sure what, he stopped actually listening when the moonlight hit his face, making the freckles on his cheeks more visible.

He laughs for some reason, and his smile sends butterflies to Tsukishima's stomach.

«...is everything okay, Tsukki?» His worried look makes his heart pound, and he's not sure he can look away.

«I like you.» It takes a few moments for both of them to realize what he said, freezing in place. Panic starts to settle in Tsukishima - he never meant to blurt it out with Yamaguchi's full attention on him.

He starts walking again, trying to get away before hearing a reply, but the freckled boy quickly reaches out to grab his arm, his cheeks burning red.

«W-wait!» No matter how composed he manages to look, he can't stop his face from blushing, so he refuses to turn.

«What.» Yamaguchi gulps, scared by the annoyance in his voice, wondering if he misunderstood his words. But he spoke loud and clear, so he takes a chance.

«I... I like you too.» His voice trembles, but his eyes don't leave the back of his head.

His grip on his arm weakens when he doesn't see him reacting, and feeling his arm sliding away hurts him, but his heart leaps when the taller boy links their fingers together.

Quickly, he walks up to his side again, squeezing his hand. When he tries to glance at him, Tsukishima looks away blushing, and Yamaguchi can't help but smile.

 

_**And all of the lights will leave** _

_**Into the night with me** _

 

He doesn't want him to leave.

But it's selfish, and he really wants the best for him, so he stays quiet, sitting next to him and holding his hand tightly.

«...it's going to be hard for me too.» Yamaguchi nods. He knows. That's why he doesn't beg him to stay. That's why he's trying to not cry. That's why he'll say goodbye with a smile.

But Tsukishima knows what he's thinking, he always does, and he cups his cheek with his free hand, forcing him to look in his eyes.

«I'll be back. And I'll always think about you.» His voice is a whisper, and with the chaos around them his words almost get lost, but Yamaguchi is concentrating only on him, and he nods. He leans in, and they share a kiss, before something else gets Tsukishima's attention.

«My flight. I have to go. I'll call you every night.» Feeling his hand leaving Yamaguchi's hurts him, both of them, but he knows he'll miss his flight if he stays.

«See you soon.» He gives him his best smile for the trip, waving. Watching his back getting smaller and smaller is hard, and going back to an empty and silent home is even worse.

 

_**And I know these scars will bleed** _

 

His heart is pounding, but he knows he needs to calm down.

It's kind of late for him, but it's morning for Tsukishima, and he messaged him earlier, telling him his first class was canceled.

Which means they finally have some time for a video call again.

His fingers tremble in anticipation, moving quickly on his computer to start up the program. It doesn't take much before they finally start the video call.

As soon as their faces show up on the screen, they both smile sweetly. They spend a few minutes just staring at each other, quietly.

«Hey.» Tsukishima's the first one to speak, his voice soft, and Yamaguchi is overwhelmed by the realization that he missed so much seeing him.

«Hey.»

Starting to actually chat takes them a while, taken as they are from one another, but they eventually start to talk, catching up with their lives.

«I really needed that class this morning.» Tsukishima sighs, closing his eyes and leaning back in his chair. He hesitates a moment, before sitting up again.

«...but I'm glad it was canceled. I needed to see you.» He gets a bit closer to the computer, letting his eyes roam over Yamaguchi's features on the screen.

«...I miss you.» Talking without sobbing is difficult at this point, but he couldn't stay silent anymore. He watches as Tsukishima frowns.

«I miss you too. I love you.» The sadness from being so far apart is clear on both of their faces, but the oldest's confession brings a smile on Yamaguchi's face.

«I love you too.» Tsukishima smiles as well, before looking at the time and frowning again.

«I've gotta go, or I'll miss my next class, I'm sorry. I'll text you tonight.» All he can do is nod, biting his lip. They both hesitate before closing the call. Turning off the computer, Yamaguchi sighs.

He can't stop the tears falling down his cheeks.

 

**_But both of our hearts believe_ **

**_All of these stars will guide us home_ **

 

He leaves the kitchen with a mug of hot chocolate in his hands, heading towards the living room.

Occupying part of the room there's a Christmas tree, decorated and with a present under it. The only thing missing is the tree-topper.

Tsukishima usually has the honor of putting on the tree-topper, even if Yamaguchi is the one who loves most decorating, considering he's the taller of the two, and he always loves taking advantage of the situation to tease the younger boy.

Choking back a sob, Yamaguchi approaches the window. He examines all the lights of the decorations of the nearby houses, sipping his chocolate.

A couple of days prior, he received a text from Tsukishima, saying he couldn't come back home in time for Christmas, and he couldn't help but cry.

He didn't feel much like celebrating after that.

«Merry Christmas, Kei...» He whispers, raising his eyes to the sky. Surprisingly, there aren't meany clouds, leaving the stars out, free to be admired.

The bell ringing distracts him from their light. He leaves his cup on a table, before hurrying to the door.

«Merry Christmas, Tadashi.» He's grateful he doesn't have a cup in his hands, or he would've dropped it.

In front of him, a suitcase behin him and a mistletoe in his hand, stands Tsukishima Kei, with a smug grin on his face. He holds the mistletoe above their heads, waiting for a reaction. Yamaguchi stands still, too surprised to talk, and he's about to cry.

«Well? Aren't we under the mistletoe?» But before bursting in tears, he decides to kiss him, throwing his arms around his neck.


End file.
